This invention relates to compositions containing poly(arylene sulfide). In one of its aspects this invention relates to a method for preparing compositions of poly(arylene sulfide) which can be molded into articles having improved impact strength and reduced shrinkage.
Poly(arylene sulfide) is known to be useful as a molding composition. Among the characteristics of a molding composition that are important in determining the usefulness of the composition are the impact resistance or impact strength and the ease with which it can be injection molded or formed into useful products. Objects made with molding compositions which do not have good impact strength are less useful because without good impact strength the molded objects tend to chip, crack or break when impacted with another object.
When products are annealed after forming, shrinkage can cause such problems as shape distortion. Deviation in the amount of shrinkage from part to part and within parts can also cause manufacturing problems since it is difficult to engineer a process which can correct for variable shrinkage.